


Всадники

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Человечество, говорят, любит супергероев. Наташа Романофф знает цену такой любви.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	Всадники

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Эге-ге-гей, и снова привет, Марвел-дно! Я скучала!  
> (НЕТ)
> 
> За то, что я снова пишу по Марвелу (не)спасибо первому трейлеру "Эндгейма".

Быть героем — совсем непросто. Тебя могут оклеветать, использовать, представить в паршивом свете. Хуже этого — только быть злодеем, который внезапно сменил сторону. Ты можешь толкать пафосно-правильные речи, сражаться за правое дело или даже выносить младенцев из пожара. Только как ни старайся, в конце концов, всех собак спустят именно на тебя.

Наташа Романофф хорошо знает этот принцип человеческого поведения в действии.

— Мы проиграли битву, но еще можем сразиться в войне, — говорит Стив, и Наташа согласно кивает, хотя уверенности нет ни в его словах, ни в ее собственных мыслях.

Наверное, перед глазами слишком много пыли, в которую превратились их самые близкие, потому ей так и сложно увидеть правильное решение. Отступать — не в ее правилах, сражаться же… А есть ли за что? И не обвинят ли снова во всех бедах, когда остынет последнее пламя битвы?

Их всегда во всем обвиняют. Находят неугодного, публично тыкают носом в очередную мерзость, в которой сами обвиняющие и виноваты, а после пытаются верно осудить и принять меры. Человечество, говорят, любит супергероев. Наташа Романофф знает цену такой любви.

Иногда ей кажется, что на их команде — сильнейшее проклятие. Иначе объяснить всё то, с чем приходится иметь дело, здравым смыслом просто невозможно. Хотя куда вероятней, что среди Мстителей есть свои, личные «проклятые». Эдакие Всадники Апокалипсиса, что приближается к планете все ближе день за днем.

Взять, к примеру, Ванду. Юная девочка со страшной силой, циркулирующей внутри вен вместе с кровью. По сравнению со многими другими — лишь дитя, запутавшееся и все же вышедшее на свет, а после немного оступившееся и получившее за это самый страшный приговор — вечную вину. Она, пожалуй, стала бы Чумой, вошедшей в город и заставившей преклонить колени каждого, кто посмел бы просто бросить на нее взгляд. С умениями Ванды совершить подобное было бы совсем просто. Однако нашествия Чумы не случилось; девочка с огненными волосами встала в первый ряд сражающихся за человечество и… сгинула по щелчку пальцев того, кто возомнил себя Богом.

Точно так же исчез и Война. Наташа, конечно, предпочитала называть этого человека Джеймсом, а сам он угодней отзывался на Баки, но от перестановки имен личность оставалась неизменной. Джеймс Барнс, доблестный сержант Второй Мировой, а после сломанный и изувеченный Зимний Солдат с руками по локоть в крови — идеальная Война, с какой стороны не посмотри. Но даже у него хватило смелости перешагнуть черту, стать на «светлую» сторону, играть за мир, а не против него, и что в итоге? Где он сейчас? Почему разлетелся за ветром, лишь успев проронить тихое «Стив»? У Таноса не было права лишать мир даже единственного живого существа, а он же… Он же обратил в прах половину Вселенной.

Глядя в зеркало, Наташа пытается отыскать в отражении знакомые черты. С каждым новым днем она все чаще и чаще проигрывает в этом нелепом сражении, потому что с гладкой поверхности на нее взирает не русская шпионка, обращенная в американского суперагента, не убийца с огромным послужным списком, не хваленная Черная Вдова, способная свернуть шею легким касанием рук… В зеркале Наташу Романофф встречает еще один из всадников Апокалипсиса. И имя ему — Смерть.

Седину не скрывает даже краска в тон; белесые от природы волоски находят себе путь наружу, выбиваются из основной прически, безмолвно обращаются к Наташе, мол, смотри, ты устала сражаться за правое дело, мы тому доказательство, может, пора остановиться? Наташа и рада бы надавить на воображаемые тормоза до упора, да только собственный взгляд не позволяет. Глаза всадника в зеркальном отражении — холодные, расчетливые и понимающие, что все происходящее — далеко не конец. Смерть не приходит в обычный мир просто так, она не остается в нем после торжества победившего, она обязана убраться. Но она смотрит на Наташу, она является Наташей, и потому Романофф знает — главное сражение еще предстоит. Да только за кем же будет победа?

Четвертого всадника приходится поискать. В моменты отчаяния Наташа даже думает, что он тоже растворился после победы Таноса, вместе с семьей канул в Лету, будто и не было их всех вовсе. Будто бы он не вытаскивал ее из передряг, не зашивал ей раны, заливая их отвратительным виски, не успокаивал в моменты «вьетнамских» флешбеков, не жег вместе с ней десятки ритуальных костров в разных странах мира, в пламени которых исходили на нет шелковые пуанты…

Имя Клинта Бартона, как и членов его семьи, Наташа лично вносит в список «пропавшие без вести». Больше всего она боится однажды проснуться и понять — пришло время смириться и присвоить им статус погибших. Это до ужаса странно: быть Смертью и панически бояться её же.

Оповещение приходит посреди ночи. Наташа реагирует мгновенно — распахивает глаза, словно и не спала вовсе, сжимает в руке телефон и немедля поднимается на ноги.

На базе тихо — хотя тишина всегда ложилась на это здание с приходом сумерек, за редкими исключениями; потому так и просто включить воображение и представить, что никакого Таноса не существует, никакого щелчка не было, что все живы-здоровы и просто отдыхают, видя самые прекрасные и добрые сны.

С базой это срабатывает, но не с городом. Некогда шумный мегаполис встречает Наташу практически гробовой тишиной, что особенно заметна при ревущем моторе мотоцикла. Нью-Йорк сонный, будто младенец нескольких дней отроду, даже мародеры уже успокоились и не грозятся разнести все вокруг, как если бы это могло кому-то помочь. Но Наташа знает — там, куда ей нужно попасть, сейчас шумно.

Мелкие дождевые капли оставляют противные и почти липкие следы на волосах, одежде, коже. Сегодня Наташа реагирует на сигнал не как супергерой, шпион или агент; сегодня она прежде всего всадник. Всадники всегда любят помпезность или, как минимум, выглядеть подобающе. Припарковав мотоцикл за полквартала до полученного адреса, она одергивает пальто и практически бесшумно открывает зонт. Смерть обязана смотреться роскошно, забирая свою дань, ведь так?

На голове у человека с катаной капюшон. Сам он — молниеносно быстр: его движения грациозны, отточены до мелочей, в чем-то даже сравнимы с танцем. Наташа готова признать каждое па, замечает знакомые движения, а иногда — и присущие исключительно ей самой. Это безумие стоит прекратить, остановить, вмешаться. Но на губах у Смерти — едва заметная улыбка, Смерть наслаждается, и Наташа понимает — все умирающие в этот момент того заслуживают.

Кровь с оружия человек в капюшоне вытирает о собственный рукав. Прежде он не был настолько пафосным, предпочитал не контактировать с теми, кто полег от его руки… Но многое изменилось в сегодняшнем мире.

— Клинт, — тихо зовет Наташа, делая шаг вперед и выступая из тени.

Человек напротив стаскивает с головы капюшон и оборачивается к ней.

— Какой еще Клинт? — горечь в его голосе заставляет внутренности сжаться. Взгляд Бартона равен взгляду уставшей, обиженной судьбой и хозяевами собаки, но упрямой и готовой отстаивать свою территорию до последнего вздоха. — Какой я теперь уже, к чертям, Клинт?

Наташа делает еще пару шагов навстречу, и ни за один из них у нее не возникает чувства страха или опасности. Она знает, что делает, всадник знает, что делает…

Глядя прямо в глаза Клинта Бартона, Наташа отчетливо понимает, что не ошиблась. С такой дикой яростью на тебя может смотреть лишь Голод. Жажда мести клокочет у него под кожей, вырывается наружу с каждым взмахом клинка, с каждой пущенной стрелой, с каждым едким замечанием. Голод вполне способен победить Смерть, одновременно обеспечивая ту бесперебойной клиентурой. Именно поэтому Наташа не боится.

— Пойдем домой, Бартон, — говорит она, протягивая ему руку. Она почти слышит его возражения, потому торопливо добавляет: — В место, которое мы сейчас называем домом.

Клинт встряхивает головой, с непривычно подстриженных волос в стороны разлетаются успевшие осесть дождевые капли. Его губы упрямо поджаты, а во взгляде скользит недоверие, боль потери и — да, все еще вселенская усталость.

— Ты нужен нам, — подобравшись, Наташа понижает голос: — Ты нужен мне. Никогда не знаешь, когда может случиться второй Будапешт. А у меня некому прикрывать спину…

Клясться на Конституции Наташа бы не стала, но ей кажется, что всего на мгновение уголки губ Клинта дергаются вверх. Он застывает на несколько секунд, а после, уложив катану в ножны, вкладывает свою ладонь в протянутую руку Наташи.

Говорят, у Апокалипсиса всегда четыре вестника — Чума, Война, Голод и Смерть. Из-за некоторых осложнений двоих из этого списка временно приходится вычеркнуть, но даже при этом половина все равно остается. С губ Наташи срывается истерический смешок: надо же половина, именно так, как того хотелось Таносу. Впрочем, хотеть не всегда означает получить.

В любой войне стоит просчитывать все возможные варианты развития событий. Танос, пожалуй, не учел самого очевидного. Даже один всадник Апокалипсиса безумно опасен. Стоит ли говорить, какая сила сосредоточена сразу у двоих? Хотя, честно говоря, Наташа Романофф не уверена насчет количества. Она все еще слишком хорошо знает принципы человеческого поведения в действии.

Да, быть героем — совсем непросто. Тебя могут оклеветать, использовать, представить в паршивом свете. Но когда твоему дому и твоим родным угрожает опасность, стать героем способен каждый. В некоторых из героев пробуждаются всадники судного дня, армагеддона, самого страшного и самого важного акта финальной игры, который необходимо выстоять до конца.

Сминая пальцами кожанку Клинта, пока пытается удержаться на мотоцикле во время поездки, Наташа впервые за долгое время позволяет себе робкую, но искреннюю улыбку.

Почему-то она верит, что они выстоят.


End file.
